Battlestar Acropolis Version 2
by Hooah134
Summary: The Acropolis a mercury class battlestar, that reports to Nagala alone, manages to survive the attack. Now Commander Roberts must fight to survive and a fight back
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the ideas.

A/N : I didn't like the old one so I re-wrote it. This ones better more action packed more details etc.

The Acropolis was fresh off the production yards. The Admiralty was rushing to get more ships on the line due to an event six years ago. Roberts wasn't need to know, her XO Colonel Matthew Wilherd had said it was about some black-ops mission that had gone horribly wrong. But all she knew was Acropolis had been built as a result and she was grateful for it. She was expecting something to happen she just didn't know what.

Acropolis wasn't like her sister Mercury class battlestars.

She didn't have the CNP program aboard at all. Her vipers and raptor used a new program developed in secret by a Special R&D team financed by Admiral Nagala himself. 36 Battlestars had been issued the program in secret. The pilots were told to write detailed reports on its performance. The Acropolis was Nagala's guinea pig. She was testing a new armor no one else had. She had a new battle integration system designed to allow a single battlestar to direct an entire battle. The Acropolis used an Improved dradis package that could see further than any thing the colonial military had. Gaius Baltar's CNP was networked which had Nagala worried. The Acropolis and the other 86 military vessels taking part in the experiment were all appointed directly by him over the course of six years.

In a addition to all the system and armor upgrades Acropolis had more gun batteries than the standard Mercury class. She had the standard ten on both flight pods. Plus the sixteen mounted on the bow. But she had two sets of four on her topside. In place exactly like the older Galactica class, the last of the class was due to be retired in about a week. She had much larger Magazines. She was more automated than the Mercury's. she had a crew of exactly 2,500. The Acropolis had nearly four hundred pilots on board. Only three hundred and twenty were vipers pilots the rest were raptor and shuttle pilots. Acropolis had three hundred and forty marines aboard. More than usual but the Marine corps had en excess of personnel and was assigning more Marines to ships than usual. Roberts was okay with that as long as they obeyed her ships regulations. Unlike other ships and their commanders, Acropolis reported directly to Nagala himself. The Admiralty besides Nagala had no say in how she ran her ship. She liked it that way. Green and Corman were suspicious of her but she chose directly who was assigned to her ship. Picon fleet headquarters had no knowledge that the 86 ships had switched to Nagala's program. He made sure it stayed that way.

"okay XO what's the latest in fleet news? And it better not be about some stupid pirate chase" said Roberts to her XO.

The Colonel chuckled and said "No ma'am mostly requests for parts and equipment malfunctions. Couple of ships being commissioned today though. Nothing bigger than a Valkyrie class though"

"boring as usual. It'd be nice if the fleet updates came with some political news about frakking Adar and his new policies. Give us something to laugh about" Roberts said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. They are kind of odd." replied the Colonel shaking his head.

"kind of. Try ridiculous and scary I'm surprised he hasn't had to send in the Marines to deal with this teachers strike." Roberts said wondering why he hadn't.

"Adar's a dumbass. If I didn't know better I'd say he's scared of the Admiralty." that made the whole room smile.

Roberts was proud of her crew. They had been one of the best from the moment they'd completed their shakedown run. They had won the best shooter competition at the annual military games. Their accuracy was an amazing ninety three percent. Their speed was beaten by the Valkyrie but Their pilots had won second in the viper dogfights. Their raptors had gone true blue and won first at the raptor competitions making Roberts proud.

The Acropolis was heading for the moon of Trevor to begin viper training exercise's. they'd last for a whole month. Then the Acropolis would FTL jump to Scorpion fleet shipyards and begin a two month maintenance overhaul.

Six days later

The vipers were streaming all over the craters and valleys of the moon hitting targets left and right as the Acropolis fired dozens of rounds into the moon. Raptor loaded with nuclear ordnance were preparing to fire at the planet when their ECO's reported an unknown contact on their dradis. An unknown contact meant all firing was ceased as the ship had to be identified and then clear of the area before they could resume. Most of the pilots thought it was a simple civilian ship that had had a problem with their navigation computers. But they all knew it wasn't when it started launching fighters and deploying smaller possible boarding craft.

"All Acropolis vipers emergency recall. Emergency recall. Come about and prepare to engage possible cylon basestar. This is not a drill I say again this is not a drill"

The vipers then started to fly as fast as they could for their ship. Their training took over and their minds went blank as they focused on one thing. The fight.

Aboard the Acropolis crew members were rushing to their actions stations as gun batteries re aimed at the new target.

Roberts looked down at the message transmitted in the clear from Picon fleet HQ not wanting to believe it but knowing it was true. The single unknown had gone from one to over five hundred. The large vessel was launching fighters at her ship and she took that as satisfying the rules of engagement.

She knew it was real when she ordered the communication officer to send out a contact report and request reinforcements. Her reply was that all military voice channels were being jammed.

The printer was printing off the names of the ships lost in the opening attacks. Over 30 battlestars had fallen. Over a hundred other ships had been lost in addition to the battlestars.

Roberts then ordered the Acropolis to full speed and pointed the bow at the now confirmed Cylon basestar.

Vipers were in a staggered wall and staircase formation. The middle step would engage the main cylon force as the first and last steps would swing down and attack from the sides and rear overwhelming the raider force. Despite being outnumbered the vipers began to rack up a kill count a lot faster than the cylons. Twelve vipers were lost in the first three minutes while over a hundred raiders were destroyed in that same amount of time. They had been expecting the colonial fighters to shut down and lose all power. They had been surprised, or as close to surprised as a machine could be, when they flew guns blazing into their formation. They had been overwhelmed by the vipers sweeping attack from their rear.

The Acropolis had the advantage in terms of firepower, armor and speed. All critical in a fight between capital ships. The acropolis fired first sending two balls of perfectly rounded metal into the baseship. Both struck the baseship on its center column Shattering several hanger bays and fuel pods causing multiple secondary explosions all over the baseship. The Acropolis was firing dozens of rounds from her bow batteries. The baseships arms were being hit with round after round. Missiles and tracers fire crisscrossed the battlefield as the Acropolis drew closer to the baseship. A Single shot from the baseship impacted the Acropolis. Her new armor absorbed the detonation like it was a spit ball. Over a dozen vipers screamed by chasing after 13 raiders heading for the flight pod of the Acropolis.

"I got you. You mother frakker." said a Lieutenant Michael "hunter" Wilson.

"Yeah not before I blow him to pieces" said a Lt. Sarah "Angel" Corbin as she fired a dozen rounds into a raider completely destroying it.

"that was my kill angel" said hunter

"yeah not so much huh?" she said as she hit another raider.

The Baseship knew it couldn't handle the Acropolis. Its FTL drive was destroyed by a well placed round from an Acropolis gunner. Her Communications were being jammed by the raptors preventing her from sending a distress call. The baseships raiders were practically gone. Over five hundred had been launched, now there was less than fifty. The baseship began to launch nuclear ordnance at the lone battlestar.

"recall our vipers and raptors. Order triple A batteries to concentrate on remaining cylon raiders and missiles. Order all main gun batteries to switch to salvo fire concentrate fire on the baseships missile batteries and launchers. Prep the ship for jump we have to get to Caprica and at least assist in the main fight" ordered Roberts as she began to plan ahead for Caprica.

The Universal had sent a message only three minutes into the fight saying the cylons were using the CNP to disable and destroy colonial battlestars. Universal, Nemesis Vanguard Prometheus and Mercury were attempting to hold off the cylons at Caprica while the Columbia, Valkyrie and Yashumann deleted the CNP from their computers. The process took fifteen minutes. A total of 26 of the ships taking place in Nagala's experiment had been at caprica. Four had been destroyed in the opening wave of the attack. Fourteen cruisers were heavily engaged trying to buy the civilian government time to escape. The battlestars Mercury and Prometheus were stopping every nuke so far from impacting the surface. Only twenty baseships had jumped to Caprica. From what Roberts could tell there was about twenty to twenty five over each world. A few more at outlying military base's.

Nagala had assumed command of the entire fleet after Picon fleet headquarters destruction. The main fights were taking place around the twelve colonies and major Military base's. A total of forty seven battlestars had been destroyed in the opening wave and the following twelve minutes that had followed.

"Sir last vipers aboard. Baseships nukes were intercepted and destroyed ma'am. Jump in one minute."

"very well have our guns keep firing on that baseship. I don't want it to launch any more nukes. Tactical I want a plot of all friendly forces in the area. Civilian and military."

"yes ma'am" replied Lt. Michael Sanders the tactical officer

":Jumping in five four three two one. Jump"

The acropolis arrived in orbit over Caprica just in time to save the Prometheus from a sure death. The nuke hit the Acropolis's starboard number four engine sending the ship into the Prometheus crumbling her weakened flight pod. The Prometheus lost all power as a result of the collision. The Acropolis hit the ship with enough force to send her out of the fight and away from the cylons. The Prometheus was now adrift in a war zone with no power. The once proud and mighty battlestar was completely helpless. What saved her was the fact that she wasn't emitting any electronic signature. The cylons just assumed she had been destroyed and was one of the twelve other battlestars that had been destroyed during their initial attack.

"Ahead full. Get DC teams to the bow. I want a status report on structural integrity within the hour. Order all batteries to initiate enemy suppression barge. Concentrate the main batteries on baseship echo 5. Put us between the disabled Columbia and that basestar. Launch vipers." ordered Roberts attempting to buy the Columbia time. She only needed another three minutes to reboot her systems and regain power.

"Sir the Nemesis is coming about. She's firing on baseship designation echo 3. Her vipers are covering the Columbia. Universal and Vanguard are holding off another three baseships over the Northern Hemisphere. Mercury is protecting the Valkyrie and Yashumann. She's taking heavy damage ma'am she wont last long. The Cruisers Boxer and Endeavour are en route now to assist. Ma'am we have only thirteen baseships left over Caprica. Wait sir it's Columbia. She's back online and is launching fighters she's coming about and firing on the baseship echo 9." reported her Tactical officer

"bring us about concentrate all starboard batteries on the damaged baseship echo 5. Order battlestar Vanguard to form up with the Columbia have them concentrate their fire on echo 12 over the capital." Roberts was hoping to give the Civilians time. The Home defense fleet was now soaring into space engaging cylon raiders at will. Over two thousand vipers and raptors were coming into the fight.

"Dradis contact it's the Olympia. She's launching vipers and deploying Raptors. Olympia is engaging echo's 7 and 8. Echo's 1 and 2 are coming about to engage us. Cruiser victorious and Odysseus are engaging. Ma'am baseships echo 5 and 9 have been destroyed. Echo 12 should be going any second now. Echo's 3 and 4 are retreating from the Mercury ma'am. Valkyrie is back online and firing dozens of nukes at the baseships. ETA to Impact is ten seconds."

Gods they were winning thought Roberts as both Echo 3 and 4 went up in flames taking hundreds of raiders with them.

"order Valkyrie to come about and form up on us. Contact Nemesis and Universal tell them to concentrate their fire on the remaining baseships engaging the cruisers Victorious and Odysseus. Order vipers to concentrate fire in any missiles headed for the planets surface." she ordered. of the remaining 8 basestars four were dead in the water. Mercury was engaging two of them and she wasn't encountering anything she couldn't handle. Vanguard and Columbia were taking on the one over the capital. Olympia was engaging the remaining three combat capable baseships with the Valkyrie, Nemesis and Universal. Acropolis was leading the four battlestars guns blazing. Within two minutes and the combined firepower of four Battlestars, Three of them Mercury class battlestars the baseship echo 8 was destroyed.

The Yashumann was now online and engaging two disabled baseships. The Vanguard and Columbia had destroyed the baseship over the capital. The Acropolis shifted her fire to one of the three remaining baseships over Caprica as a Nuke fired from the Valkyrie destroyed the baseship echo 10. Echo's 11 and 12 fell to the Yashumann as she fired two nukes apiece at them. Within four minutes both remaining baseships had been destroyed and the raiders had jumped away. Caprica was secured for now.

"Send report to Admiral Nagala that Caprica has been secured. Ask for further instructions and inform him were are recovering the president now." ordered Roberts while wondering the situation at Virgon were Nagala was fighting a battle to the death.

The Acropolis never got a reply. For over an hour they maintained there perimeter as hundreds of civilian ships jumped away.

The President and the Quroum had refused to retreat aboard an evacuation shuttle, instead they had gone on live television and attempted to reassure the civilian population.

Thirty more baseships jumped in to caprica all over the defensive formation. Five Cruisers were lost in the first minute. Four baseships had appeared all around the columbia weapons blazing, a dozen nukes went off all around the once mighty battlestar

For as good as the Columbia class battlestars had been built. Their armor couldn't take that much firepower. Columbia was destroyed Seven nukes detonated on her bow alone, Another five on the flight pods and engines. The Columbia broke up and the force of the explosion sent what was left of the battlestar to fly into four different baseships causing them heavy damage.

The Yashumann had a baseship appeared right next to it.. A Dozen more nukes went off. The Yashumann was destroyed instantly as a dozen nukes detonated against her hull. The Acropolis had had a baseship appear about fifteen seconds away from the ship, she was now firing as fast as she could to relieve the pressure off the Mercury and Universal. Both ships had baseships appeared in front of them The universal was dead in the water after a nuke hit her energizer. The Acropolis, Nemesis, Valkyrie, Universal and Olympia were heavily engaged. The Universal managed to jump after her auxiliary kicked in. the Olympia was out of weapons range of the Acropolis and all other ships. She recovered as many fighters and raptors as she could and jumped away.

The mercury did the same and jumped to a small asteroid field where she would remain until the Pegasus found her four weeks later.

The Valkyrie was being overrun with raiders and missiles and her commander decided to go down like the Triton. The Valkyrie plowed into the baseships at the same time as all her nukes detonated. The Valkyrie took three baseships with her. The ships last words were

"For the Colonies"

The Vanguard jumped away after a nuke detonated on her flight pod sending her into an uncontrolled spin.

"order Nemesis and the cruisers Boxer and Endeavour to jump to a set of common coordinates. I don't care where just jump us together. And do it now before the cylons destroy us!" yelled Roberts as a nuke hit the Acropolis's starboard flight pod knocking Roberts off her feet and her head into the navigation table. A large cut appeared where she hit her head. She was knocked unconscious by the fall.A small amount of blood appeared at the wound, the Marine guard ran over and began to feel her pulse. Her XO colonel Matthew Wilherd took over for her and ordered the jump.

2 days later.

The four ships slid silently into the asteroid field where they would hide for a week.

Commander Roberts was still Unconscious from her fall. The ship doctor Major Bill Winters had told Wilherd that she had a severe concussion.

"estimated time until repairs are complete is twelve days for the whole ship sir. Five for critical systems. Nemesis is reporting hers should take about two weeks giver or take a few days. How's the Commander?" asked the 3IC Major Jack Retren with a hint of concern in his voice, as he handed over the report.

"nasty concussion she hasn't been awake since we jumped from caprica. I think we need to do something about morale its going down the drain. We need to send out Raptors to look for the other ships that got out of Caprica. We know Ostaris is still there. Fleet TAC channels are picking up their signals. Its an encrypted frequency so the cylons wont be able to trace it even if they could hear it. We don't know where the Olympia, Mercury Universal or vanguard or the other twelve cruisers went." he said already knowing that any chance of finding them was slim.

"No and we have over twenty raptors out looking for survivors but none yet. We know a lot of civilians got out of Virgon ,Canceron and Caprica. I guess around six hundred managed to get out of Picon and Aerilon while the fleets held off the cylons. We don't know where any of them went. The Evac points for something like this are gone. We checked the cylons destroyed everything their. But we checked the logs the SECEDU sent out a message for all civilian ships to avoid the evacuation points. Only about sixty civilians were lost at the Evacuation points."

"So where did they go" asked Commander Richard Hart of the Nemesis

"Were trying to figure that out sir. Personally I don't think like a civilian and I wouldn't know what they'd have been thinking during the fighting sir" said Wilherd while shaking his head.

"well if I were them Id have gotten the hell a way from the Colonies. We know a lot of ships made the Galactica's rendezvous at Ragnar anchorage. Including the battlestar Pacifica and night flight. Adama put up a fight at Ragnar before jumping away. Two baseships were destroyed. How many is that total?" Asked hart wondering how many the cylons could have built in forty years.

"well sir there was twenty over Caprica initially. Plus the one we got at the training range. Plus the twelve that jumped in later. Fifteen at virgon by Admiral Nagala we know of at least thirty more from the remaining 55 battlestars that purged the CNP. that's 95 sir." said Wilherd as he did the calculations in his head.

"well numbers don't matter. Were going to fight till were dead and the cylons wont ever know peace as long as this ship survives and ill be damned if im gonna let them walk all over the colonies like they own them" all three men in the room turned to look at Commander Amanda Roberts with two Marines behind her.

"Commander should you be out of sickbay?" asked Commander hart. With the concern I obvious in his voice.

"I was going crazy in their Richard. I had to do something. Now talk to me what to do we know. How many more battlestars or other fleet units managed to survive?" asked Roberts as she walked over to the war table.

"We now of ten other battlestars that managed to survive. The Mercury, Olympia and Universal, Vanguard and The Galactica ,Pacifica and Night flight. The last three are escorting a lot of civilians out of the system. Adama's headed for the promar sector. The remaining three are unknown but they jumped in as we were jumping out of caprica, they were far enough away to be able to Jump after we left ma'am

"Well we cant go there just yet. The cylons know that there are at least six more battlestars still in the Cyrannus system and they wont stop until were all dead. We have to relieve the pressure off the Galactica and her fleet until we can rendezvous together."

"for now I was thinking of the Tauron space complex. The cylons haven't hit it yet and they're transmitting authentic codes over the fleet TAC channels." said Hart as he pointed to the complex on a star map

"take us there so we can rearm and get some supplies" ordered Roberts as she rubbed her temple where she hit her head.

"yes ma'am" the CO and XO of the Nemesis filed out of the room to issue the orders.

"you sure your okay commander?" asked Wilherd as she looked at his Commander and friend for over two years now with worry.

"yeah its just a headache. Ill be fine" she said as she walked out the door to the CIC.

As she walked into the CIC the room snapped to attention.

"At ease" she said as she picked up the handsets and told her communications officer to transmit so the Nemesis boxer and Endeavour could hear it in the clear. The Lt. looked at her with a curious smiled because in the clear meant the cylons could hear it too.

"Do it" she said as the Lt did

"To my crew and those of the Nemesis, boxer and Endeavour. Yes I'm afraid the Colonies are gone. Our worlds have been turned to ashes. Our homes destroyed…..

On a basestar orbiting Caprica all seven head models smiled as they heard Roberts speak.

"…..Our homes destroyed. Our family's gone. But they will live on in. In us. They live on in our guns and in our planes. They Live on in our ships very names. through their names we will strike our revenge. I send this message to the cylons to let them know that as long as these ships and their crews survive we will continue to fight until every last centurion, every last raider and every single cylon in this whole frakking universe is destroyed. We will not stop, we will not show any mercy. The cylons started this war. And I intend to finish it. To the brave men and women who serve aboard these ships you are the best of the best and I could ask for no better. We are and still are the Colonial fleet and as a long as we live, We are the guardians of the Colonies and their children. We will fight until we complete our mission. Our names shall not be forgotten. The men and women who serve next you. The ships you serve on. They will become legends. Immortals. that's is what we shall become. The cylons will tremble at our very name. we will emerge Victorious. So say we all!" said Roberts aboard the acropolis.

Cavils nostrils flared with anger.

"where are they? Destroy them." he yelled

"we have their location and raiders are already jumping.

The raiders arrived to see nothing as the four ships jumped to the Tauron space complex.

Fifty vipers rushed to meet them until the Acropolis verified their ID.

The Nemesis and Acropolis docked at the station and immediately began to take on the crew of the station. The ships topped off their fuel reserves and ammo capacities. The hallways on each ship were lined with extra equipment as the stations crew brought it aboard. It took them three days but they brought every single piece of equipment aboard the four ships. On the third day a single cylon raider jumped near the station. Ten seconds later it was gone.

Less than four minutes later five cylon basestars jumped in. the station had a distress call that was active in the deepest part of the station. Centurions stormed aboard tripping the wire that was in front of the door that led to a pile of crates. In the center crate was a single forty kiloton nuclear bomb. The cylons never stood a chance as the station detonated sending pieces of itself into the four baseships that weren't attached to the station. Two were destroyed instantly. The other two were destroyed when over a dozen raptors appeared and fired two nukes a piece at the baseships. All five baseships and ninety five percent of the raiders were destroyed.

Aboard the Acropolis Roberts smiled as she looked at the gun camera footage.

"great work CAG. Now give me the status of our air wing?" said Roberts as she got up and patted him on the back.

"thank you ma'am. We have 434 vipers aboard and 63 raptors. Our problems pilots I have enough pilots to fly 367 vipers and forty six raptor ma'am." Said the CAG as he was hoping the Commander would get the hint the needed more pilots.

"well as much as I would love to be able to commit 434 vipers to a fight. We don't have the deck room or the pilots and I couldn't do anything about that anyways. Just keep up the readiness and kill the cylons Jack" said Roberts using the CAG's first name.

"will do ma'am" he said as she walked out of the room back to the CIC.

CIC

The acropolis and her fleet jumped to the Promar sector. Roberts had decided that they would follow Adama instead of remaining in the Cyrannus system. One of her Raptors had found a nebula with a planet inside. The field was strong enough to prevent dradis scans from going in but not out. FTL emergence inside wasn't possible due to an extremely powerful magnetic storm that could rip a ship apart if it tried to enter. There were only two entrances to the storm that lead to the planet. Orbiting it were two inhabitable worlds and three uninhabitable moons. Roberts fully intended to return to the planet.

A lone raptor was drifting intercepting transmissions from two cylon basestars.

As soon as the baseships jumped away so did the raptor.

Roberts read over the message quickly.

_Two colonial battlestars sighted over Sagatarion engaged in salvage operations. Battlestars jumped out before baseships could engage. Identity's of two Battlestars unknown. Battlestars Pegasus and Mercury last seen at raider staging area 212. Station was completely destroyed along with all 300 raiders. Unknown casualties to Pegasus and Mercury air wings. Pegasus boarded by Centurions. Boarding was unsuccessful and resulted in the revealing of the Six model to the battlestars. Operative inside Pegasus fleet have been compromised._

_Battlestars Universal and Therion last seen attempting to locate Galactica fleet near Section 234 of the Promar Sector. Escorting 156 civilian vessels and the repairstar Vestal two colonial strike cruisers currently being repaired by the vestal._

_Battlestars Olympia and Aries last seen near promar sector section 211. Escorting 210 civilian vessels. 12 colonial defenders are inside Olympia fleet along with three cruisers and fourteen military production ships, refinery's and supply ships. Galactica, Pacifica and Night flight last engaged near sector218 of promar sector. _

_Locations of Acropolis, Nemesis, Erasmus, Sagatarus Prometheus and the heavy cruisers Boxer, Endeavour and odyssey remain unknown since last engagements over Caprica and Picon. _

_Over 1200 civilian ship unaccounted for. Possibly escorted by eight Colonial battlestars, 45 Defenders and a hundred other military grade ships. Identities of battlestars and other ships unknown. Advise caution when engaging any of these fleets. _

_Of 122 active battlestars 88 have been confirmed destroyed. Remains of at least 12 more battlestars awaiting identification. Of colonial reserve fleet 97 battlestars of which only 64 have been confirmed destroyed remains of 24 await Identification. All contact with Colonial units to be reported at once. Single colonial defender destroyed over Aerilon. _

_Single Cruiser destroyed over virgon. _

_Total cylon casualties during the attack- 111 baseships lost to enemy action, 34 more in repair yards as a result of enemy action._

Roberts smiled as she finished reading it. The cylons destruction of the colonies hadn't been so thorough as she had thought.

The Universal was attempting to locate the Galactica as was the Olympia. So far they'd been keeping away from the cylons but she had to change that. Over a hundred baseships were in the promar sector looking for the colonial remnants here. Only 24 were at the colonies. Roberts knew it was probably two for colony. If they had 34 more in the yard then it was just a matter of time before they started to look for her ship. She intended to go to them. With guns blazing.

"XO recall all vipers as soon as the raptors get back. Jump us the this asteroid field here" said Roberts pointing to a map of the Promar sector.

"hoping to find some cylons their ma'am?" asked her XO.

"Yeah its been three months since the fall. I think its time to show the cylons were still out here. Hopefully well run across the Galactica and her fleet." said Roberts. For three months the Acropolis, Nemesis and the Boxer and Endeavour had been cruising and jumping throughout the promar sector looking for any survivors. They had found none. They hadn't found the cylons either. They had relatively avoided most of the cylon forces in Roberts attempt to get ahead of the Galactica.

Three hours later the Acropolis and its fleet jumped to the Asteroid field where a pilot of raptor 256 of the Battlestar Galactica saw them jump in. The battlestars immediately recognized the asteroid they had jumped to was crawling with raiders. Both Battlestars launched a total of 700 vipers which were easily able to destroy the base and its defenders within ten minutes. Shuttles then began to land at the Mining facility to begin to harvest the fuel inside it. The Raptor from Galactica jumped back to her fleet which was facing a dire fuel problem and reported what they had saw.

The Galactica immediately Jumped to the asteroid field

Aboard the Acropolis the dradis screen was clouded with debris and rocks. But something as big as a battlestar made its signature stand out even if it was in an asteroid field.

"Dradis contact. Unknown can't tell if its cylon Commander too much debris and rock to get a clear picture. Vipers are en route now ma'am."

"This is the battlestar Galactica to unidentified Colonial vessels identify yourselves or we will fire upon you."

"Sent colonial recognition codes immediately. Get Me Adama on the line now" said Roberts as she picked up the headset

"this is the battlestar Acropolis to the ship claiming to be the Galactica. Please respond over"

"Acropolis this is Galactica Actual requesting to speak to Acropolis Actual over"

"Adama this is Commander Roberts. What do you hear sir?" said Roberts. Adama had said this to her after her graduation from the officers school. He had recommended her for a battlestar and had pushed it up the chain faster than normal.

"nothing but the rain Amanda. I heard you kicked the cylons ass at Caprica. Retook the whole colony for a whole hour before the cylons overran you. Its good to know you survived. Our fleet need fuel. Well send you the coordinates right now."

"And ill send you some. Have your fleet jump their and head into the nebula. Its radiation is similar to that of Ragnar so we should be safe there for awhile. Ill need the Galactica and Pacifica for a little op I got planned. Feel like hitting the cylons where it hurts?" asked Roberts with a grin

"well im not going to lie to you Roberts it would be nice to be on the offensive for a while. Come on over in a raptor and we can discuss what you've got planned." ordered Adama. His commissioning as a Commander predated hers so he had seniority. But during combat she did as her ship had the tactical superiority over both ships.

It took just six hours for the Galactica's fleet to be resupplied with tylium. Once that was done the battlestar Night flight escorted the civilians to the Nebula. Roberts and Adama briefed all the commanders and the president on their attack and its objectives. The president approved but ordered the battlestars back in one piece. The Galactica would jump to a cylon listening outpost the Raptors had found while on patrol. The Nemesis and Pacifica would attack a single cylon basestar over a cylon mining facility while the Acropolis took on a baseship with the Boxer. The Endeavour was sent to guard the other entrance to the nebula. The Galactica now had a 120 vipers while Pacifica had 120. The Acropolis now had a normal compliment of 260 with 50 in reserve. The Nemesis had 280.

Three hours after redistribution of the vipers the plan was initiated.

The Galactica Appeared in front of the listening outpost. The squadron of raiders assigned to it reacted immediately. The station sent out a general alert to all nearby cylon units.

Outpost beta 64 reports battlestar Galactica at current location. Multiple squadrons if viper Mk 2's and 7's engaging raider squadron. Beta 64 requesting assistance from any nearby Cylon unit.

Basestar task force 12 assigned to hunt down remnants of colonial fleet.

"We just got a distress call from a nearby unit. They say their under attack from the Galactica." said a four

"how's that possible our last reported sighting of the Galactica was nearly half way across the Sector. Could they have doubled back?" asked a five with a confused look on his face.

"it doesn't matter if it's the Galactica or another of the unknown battlestars. it's a battlestar gods damn it. Filled with Humans." Cavil spat out the last word with absolute hatred.

"Jump the ship to the outpost and lets destroy this battlestar"

The five baseships jumped in only to see 120 vipers headed right for them with twenty raptors in tow. Radiological alarms began going off all over the baseship as a dozen nuke headed right for them at forty thousand miles per hour. The baseships stood no chance of intercepting them as the vipers had all fired two of their own missiles. Over 280 missiles nukes and decoys were headed for the five baseships.

Nine warheads hit the lead baseship vaporizing it instantly. Another eight struck the second baseship destroying it as well. Only five hit the third, but it was enough to destroy it. Just two hit the fourth, not enough to destroy it but enough to destroy what ever raiders were in the launch bays and hangers as well as over ninety percent of all its missile batteries and magazines. The fifth baseship had only one strike it. It hit the hanger and with it went almost all of its raiders and most of the baseships fuel. The Galactica closed in to finish the last two dieing baseships.

The Galactica closed on its target and fired her rail gun hurtling a projectile nearly at the speed of light at the baseship. Aboard the Galactica the crew looked up as the lights dimmed and the ship shuddered. The single round hit the baseship dead center on its column sending debris and flames into what raiders it had left. The Baseship was dead in the water thought Adama as his ship rotated on its Axis and brought her top gun batteries to bear against the second baseship that was left. Within ten minutes what remained of five baseships was left behind as the Galactica recovered her fighters and raptors and jumped away to the Rendezvous with the Acropolis. She was the first one done.

The Nemesis appeared directly in front of the baseship. Her bow was immediately elevated to be even with the baseships center mass. She fired both her main batteries. The Nemesis gun crew had missed the calculations by about a hundred yards. The rounds struck the baseships fuel pods igniting them and the baseship itself. The whole center column then went up in flames as it collapsed in on itself taking the baseship with it. Only a squadron of raiders had been on CAP. They jumped away instantly after their baseship was destroyed. The Pacifica jumped in two minutes later as part of the plan. The Nemesis was to draw away most of the raiders with her initial attack. Then the Pacifica would jump in and destroy the baseship while its fire was on the Nemesis. They were disappointed to see it was already destroyed.

The Acropolis jumped in directly in front of the baseship while the boxer jumped in two seconds after the Acropolis. The Acropolis was more than a match for the baseship but the Boxer sped things up and made it faster to kill the baseship without it calling for back-up. The Acropolis gunners concentrated in on the missile batteries first then the hangers. Explosions ripped the baseships hull apart as she fought back in vain. Vipers were making quick work of the baseships raiders as only two hundred had been deployed before the boxer took out the last few hanger bays. The Acropolis had destroyed the baseship within five minutes. She recovered her fighters in another twelve and jumped away as another baseship jumped in.

The Acropolis jumped to the Nebula where the planet was. She entered the storm passing by the Night Flight, soon to be replaced with the Boxer.

Roberts was going over the defenses with Hart when the President came in with admiral Baker in tow. He was strapped to a wheel chair as his legs had been crushed when a steel beam had fallen on him when the Pacifica had taken a nuke at Virgon. A new lieutenant had jumped the ship in order to save it to fight another day. The Night Flight had been over Aerilon when the Nukes had hit. She had claimed four baseships before her and the Zeus were all that was left. Admiral Barnes had ordered the Night flight to jump and rendezvous with the Galactica at Ragnar. He hadn't assumed command of the fleet because he knew the Zeus was gone. Her FTL had been sabotaged by a cylon agent who detonated a small explosive inside engineering. Baker was relinquishing command to Adama due to his injuries. He ordered Roberts to give the cylons hell before he rolled out. Adama now a rear Admiral began the meeting.

"We have both Cruisers at either entrance to the storm. They have three viper squadrons aboard. The Night Flight and Pacifica are standing by to assist them. Were rotating the squadrons to keep the pilots ready. Galactica Nemesis and Acropolis are in an orbital defense pattern over the settlement. It was chosen for a reason Mountains surround it on three sides so the only way the cylons could invade it is to land on the hills that stretch for miles outside of the city. There's swamps, marshes and high flowing rivers fifteen miles outside of the city. Two very large rivers providing fresh clean water to the Civilians and large game is all up in the valleys and mountains. it's a highly defendable position madam president." said hart summing up the defensive situation for the planet.

"what about a shipyard for repairs?" asked the President

Already on the surface the civilian ships were refitting themselves so they could fit more people.

"A shipyard right now Madam president cant be done we don't have the manpower or resources to do it." said Edison Commander of the Night flight.

" right now we need to find some other survivors. We know there's at least 30 battlestars out there. Admiral Cain and the Mercury are out there we need to find them. Two More Mercury class battlestars could come in handy." Said Adama as he started positioning Raptors and scout drones throughout the Promar sector.

"Drones we jump them randomly from the Battlestars find them bring them back here." said Roberts understanding Adama's plan.

"Okay lets get started in finding some more survivors."

The Galactica, Pacifica, Nemesis and Acropolis left the storm and jumped to random positions in the promar sector.

BATTLESTAR PEGASUS 2 WEEKS LATER

Admiral Cain sat in her quarters and read an intercepted message from two cylon basestars. One of the Mercury's raptors had been on a scouting mission when a pair of cylon basestars had jumped in.

_Battlestars Acropolis, Nemesis, Galactica , and Pacifica involved in Operation resulting in destruction of seven Baseships. Listening outpost Beta 64 destroyed by Galactica. Five Baseships destroyed upon responding by nuclear strike from Galactica. Basestar 134 destroyed by Acropolis and Cruiser Boxer near Mining Facility alpha 65. Basestar 089 destroyed by Nemesis and Pacifica while patrolling section 212 of promar sector. Colonial Battlestars Pegasus and Mercury last seen near section 210 of promar sector. Priority is to keep remnants from linking up and combining forces. Battlestar *Therion and *Universal last seen near section 232 of promar sector. _

_Battlestars Erasmus and Sagatarus last seen near section 234 of promar sector. Two Colonial fleet communication and scout probes seen by raider patrol communicating over Colonial fleet TAC channels. Possible fleet link up unknown but deemed likely. Advise caution when engaging either Fleet. Strong military presence in both excluding battlestars._

_4 unidentified battlestars seen near section 198 of Promar sector._

_Colonial forces of Unknown total strength 2 battlestars confirmed 14 colonial defenders. 15 colonial Marine Corp Transports. Total of forty five dradis contacts. Fleet Jumped away to unknown location. Last seen in Cyrannus system near the Trevor moon._

_All Engagements with Colonial forces to be reported at once. _

_Location of Acropolis, Nemesis, Galactica, Pacifica, Night Flight, and Therion , Universal, Erasmus unknown. Therion last seen 8 days ago at Caprica engaging command star and escorts. One basestar destroyed over caprica. Colonial Casualties as a result of combat over Caprica. 24 Vipers. _

_Forces are to remain looking for Colonial remnants in Promar sector. Forces in Cyrannus system are to be on alert for the Therion and unknown fleets._

Admiral Cain smiled as she read the report.

"So Adama's giving the cylons one hell of a headache looks like. The Acropolis and the Nemesis are still together. Do you think there fleets met up. If they did Adama has five battlestars to hit the cylons with." said Colonel Fisk

"Yeah if only we could rendezvous with the Galactica and its fleet. Then it'd be seven" said colonel Belgzen

"well we need to find more survivors that's for sure. This is a good thing for Morale too. Keep the crew a little happy. Give them something to look forward too." Said Admiral Cain

"Well if we keep tracking this cylon fleet it's a good bet well come across the Galactica or another colonial fleet" said Lt Shaw.

"Then that's what we do" said Admiral Cain. She had assumed command of the mercury as well when its Commander Amy Barnes fell into a Coma after the dradis console fell on her as the Mercury made its escape from Caprica

The Galactica itself was just four systems away from the Pegasus. The Nemesis was 12 systems away and it had come across a Colonial scout probe standard contact was made. Both ships authenticated their ID. The probe jumped away five minutes later.

"Dradis Contact surrounding the board. Were receiving Colonial ID. Battlestars Erasmus and Sagatarus. Over three hundred Civilian vessels sir. 15 colonial defenders four cruisers and four production ships and the Construction star Avenger sir." reported the Nemesis tactical officer

"send them the Coordinates to the planet. Contact Erasmus and Sagatarus tell them to form up on us. Standard three ship line. Launch two squadron CAP for each ship. Transmit coordinates using Line of sight VHF only." Ordered Hart as he smiled.

"yes sir. Coordinates sent. Civilian ships are spooling their FTL drives they should be jumping in about ten minutes sir"

"Once all the civilians are away, send a message to the Galactica in the clear. Message reads - Battlestar Nemesis located battlestars Erasmus and Sagatarus at section 215- area 12- of the promar sector. Civilian ships secured and relocated awaiting further instructions- message ends." ordered hart sticking to Roberts elaborate and perhaps the most boldest yet.

After eleven minutes the message was sent in the clear. Both Colonial and Cylon ships picked it up.

After just a minute another message was sent in the clear

"Battlestar Galactica acknowledges link up of colonial fleet rendezvous at section 218 area 4 as instructed for redistribution of forces. Further instructions on sight. Alpha foxtrot sierra twelve golf six."

The message at the end told Colonial commanders it was a trap. The code words meant that multiple colonial units were lying in wait. The code had been designed by admiral Willington nearly two decades ago. It was written in the commanders journal given to the commanding officer of any commander in charge of any ship larger than a defender. The Pegasus and Mercury picked up the transmission instantly.

"Why would the Galactica send out a message in the clear much less its location. it's a cylon trick it has to be" said Colonel Fisk

"Adama you crazy son of a bitch. The last part is a code phrase designed by Admiral Willington over two decades ago. It was meant for a situation like this. If colonial units couldn't communicate and were separated from each other. It means it a trap designed to lure in the cylons and the Colonial units that were separated. There's at least two more battlestars lying in wait for the cylons." Cain took a breath before saying "Action Stations set Condition one and prepare to jump to those coordinates. Lets go kick some cylon ass."

_Alright give me some reviews people, how was that? Any Mistakes or corrections I need to make? _


	2. Chapter 2

The Galactica jumped to the location to meet the Nemesis, Erasmus and the Sagatarus. Laying in wait behind the asteroid field was the Pacifica and Night Flight. All four hundred Vipers were launched and awaiting the codeword.

The Galactica formed the center of the battle line when four contacts appeared on dradis.

"Cylons basestars directly ahead bow batteries have firing solution. Vipers are scrambling to intercept" said Colonel Tigh.

"order all batteries to initiate salvo fire concentrate fire on the baseship center axis. Order vipers to focus on raiders only leave baseships to us" ordered Adama as he looked at the dradis console.

All four battlestars fired at once. All four baseships erupted into flames as the battlestars main weapons fired. Missiles began to concentrate on the battlestars flight pods as massive flak fields surrounded the Battlestars. The vipers were twisting and turning spinning end over end destroying raiders left and right as the pilots deliberately let the raiders get on their six only to have their wing man come flying by in front of them guns blazing. The raiders fell for the trick every time as the pilots did it over and over.

The Pegasus and Mercury appeared about two minutes later. They were less than a minute outside of weapons range. Over four hundred vipers launched and headed for the baseships. The Pegasus and the Mercury closed the distance in little time as their bow batteries let loose on a pair of baseships. The baseships began to retreat towards the asteroid field. The Pacifica and Night Flight sprung the trap instantly. Over three hundred vipers stormed out of the field as the battlestars opened fire taking out two baseships. The last two were heavily damaged as the Galactica brought its topside batteries to bear. The battle took seven minutes.

Admiral Cain smiled as she looked at six green dots forming up with the Pegasus and the Mercury. The Night Flight jumped away to the nebula to report the battle. While Adama relayed the details of Roberts plan to Admiral Cain the Acropolis was implementing its part of the plan.

The Acropolis appeared in front of the Colonial Military Communication satellite. A single raptor then disembarked. It docked with the satellite and uploaded a program invented by doctor Baltar. The scientist had initially been locked up because it was his program that had disabled the Defense grid of the Colonies. The defense grid consisted of over a thousand satellites in strategic and tactical positions around the colonies and major military bases. The Program told the Grid to upload the older version of the CNP. The previous version didn't have the Back doors installed by the Cylon agent that had subdued Baltar. The Pegasus marines had captured an identical agent aboard almost a dozen civilian ships. Along with multiple Leoben's and Doral's. they Knew of only three models and every single person in the planet was being searched. The Best part about the Nebula was that its electromagnetic storm was powerful enough to prevent a cylon from downloading.

"Commader we have a succedful upload, all indications are that the cylons dont even know we did it!" Said the tactical officer

"Good. it'll be a little surprise for them then" said roberts as she gave the order to jump

The program took about ten minutes too load. Once it was done the Defense grid through out the Colonies began to wipe the CNP from its computers and upload an older version. The Deleting took only two minutes. Then the old program was reinstated. The Acropolis then jumped to the nebula. The whole process had been done unnoticed to the cylons. They kept the Defense grid there because it wasn't a threat to them as long as the CNP was installed. The Acropolis hadn't activated the Grid just yet. That Part was in phase two.

All the battlestars met up near the nebula. Once there they distributed supplies, personnel and began to plan ahead.

The Galactica, Nemesis, Acropolis, Pegasus, Mercury, Pacifica, Night Flight, Erasmus and the Sagatarus all passed by the eight defenders and four battle cruisers as the left the nebula.

Adama was in his quarters, smiling as he reflected on the last two days, He and Admiral Cain had agreed on a Joint command, he had the Acropolis, Erasmus, and the Nemesis while Cain had the rest.

They jumped to Caprica. Two baseships headed for them at once. Aboard the Acropolis and the Nemesis twenty four Marine Drop ships left the flight pods and headed for the surface, since they had a limited jump capability the Battlestars had ferried them to Caprica so they would have enough

Aboard the Command star

A ones eyes opened in shock as he registered the battlestars on dradis. He immediately sent out a message to all cylon forces in the Cyrannus system. The message didn't go through.

"That's not possible. This Cant BE! How! The Colonials are Jamming the signal. We cant send for reinforcements" said a Six.

"Then send the message in the clear" said a four as a round from the Pegasus hit the basestar

"the Colonials will hear it too though" said an eight

"do it!" yelled a one "we cant take on nine battlestars on our own." he said as more sparks flew

_This is Command star.9 Colonial battlestars engaging cylon forces over Caprica_

_Battlestars identified as the Galactica, Nemesis, Acropolis, Pegasus, Mercury, Pacifica, Night Flight, Erasmus and the Sagatarus. Request reinforcements at once over Caprica all available units. Colonial units have landed on the surface of the planet and are engaged in rescue operations of the 43rd__ Marine Division. Resistance Cells on the surface have launched attacks on several Cylon bases and outposts._

The message was sent all over the Colonies. Roberts smiled and sent her own in response.

On Aerilon the two baseships were spooling up their FTL drives to jump to Caprica when the Defense grid came online. Both ships were less than two miles from a satellite. The cylons never knew what hit them as a dozen nuclear warhead hit both ships incinerating both of them instantly. Raider patrols tried desperately to avoid the hundreds of missiles that were headed for them. None managed to.

The Scene was repeated on all the Colonies. The Colonies had been retaken.

The command star registered the destruction of all but two baseships in the entire system.

It then jumped to their location heavily damaged.

They had done it. The Colonies were theirs again.

The command star sent out a message to all the cylon forces in the Promar sector.

_Command Star-to all Units_

_9 Colonial battlestars initiated surprise attack, All but 2 baseships in Cyrannus system destroyed upon reactivation of Colonial defense Grid. Battlestars Now engaged in recovery operations of survivors on the surface of Caprica, vipers highly efficient and extremely deadly advise caution when engaging. _

A small Raptor from the Olympia intercepted the message. It was drifting in orbit of the planet it had been scouting when a pair of baseships were detected moving towards them. The planets EM field kept them safe from detection. They waited until the baseships jumped away to report it to the Olympia. The Commanders had been shocked before they recovered their composure.

The Olympia and Aries immediately turned their fleet around and started to jump. It took them fourteen jumps at maximum range to get there with the whole fleet but they arrived inside of four hours. The Civilians and the Defenders were ordered to remain hidden just outside of the Cyrannus system. While the Aries and Olympia jumped to Caprica. They arrived to see the entire defense grid online blazing at a dozen baseships. The Nemesis and Pacifica were slugging it out with three baseships over the Northern Hemisphere while the Pegasus and Mercury held off another four. The remaining five were dead in the water being hit hard by the Erasmus and Sagatarus. The Acropolis was taking on depleted defense satellites and putting them on her flight deck. As soon as the flight deck was loaded up the massive steel doors were closed. All four of the Acropolis's flight pods were filled up with defense satellite. The Galactica and Night Flight were doing the same thing.

"Dradis contact identified as two Colonial Battlestars their transmitting recognition codes. It the Olympia and Aries their firing on two more baseships that just jumped in" reported Petty officer second class dualla aboard the Galactica

"Send a raptor to both ships with the coordinates for the nebula. Tell them to dispatch a raptor to their fleet and give it to them" said Adama remembering the Intercepted Cylon message.

The Raptor departed immediately to the Battlestars. The pilot Lt Haley "Star" Aaron dodged cylon and viper fired as she maneuvered her ship through the battlefield with expert skill. Her ECO relayed the status of the battle as they drew closer to the planet

"Basestar destroyed by the Acropolis. Gods Commander Roberts knows how to pick a fight. Im not complaining though. Her plans so far have worked. She's the best damn commander in the fleet" said Lt. Michael "Reaper" Simons

"Damn right she is. Id do anything for her. Hell she saved my ass during the first battle of Caprica when she ordered a gun battery to adjust its fire. Hell every one on that planet owes Roberts their life." said Aaron knowing it was true. She had come to respect Roberts more than anything. She had come to love her commander more than anything she had left. She would die in an instant for her commander. She had brought the whole ship back from the darkness and given them hope and something to hold on to. Something to live for. Something worth fighting for. The whole ship was loyal to her. They all smiled and clapped after they had found the Galactica when ever she had walked the hallways.

"Hell I know I do. Id do anything for the commander. Nothing any of us do could ever repay her." said her ECO as she piloted the raptor onto the Flight deck of the Olympia

Two minutes later a raptor from the Olympia was sent to its fleet and the Olympia fleet began to jump to the planet. Stars raptor returned to the fight to coordinate vipers in assisting ground forces before it was shot down.

"frak Im hit!" Yelled Lt. Star into her wireless as she ejected.

"Krypter, Krypter all units raptor 256 we are EVA I repeat we are EVA awaiting rescue" said reaper.

Both pilot and ECO watched the battle for twelve minutes before the fifteen baseships were destroyed. The Acropolis SAR bird then came and picked them up.

The Marine Drop ships landed just outside of the Prison camp. The Ships could hold over five thousand marines. They only had four hundred aboard. But those four hundred were enough to overwhelm the enemy's defenses inside the camp. Vipers blew open the gates and blasted holes inside the cylons perimeters. The Marines wasted no time in freeing their comrades and escorting them to the drop ships. Marine tanks were rolling off just as the first group arrived. The Female Marine who was a cylon known as number three got very worried as the Marines from the Acropolis blew doors off the prison cells. The Marines instantly headed for the drop ships unloading tanks.

A Marine sergeant saw her and told her to go to the drop ship as fast as possible. In the distance she could see the smoke and hear the explosions as the Marines assaulted Delphi. She knew the city had a lot of supplies they were undoubtedly getting. She silently cursed under breath.

Ten Minutes later

"Sir we've recovered all of our downed pilots and vipers. The 43rd Marine Division and sixteen Colonial defenders have been lifted from the surface. We found over 12,000 total survivors ma'am. All ships are reporting they've completed their objectives."

Caprica

Samuel t Anders looked out the window of the colonial heavy transport as it lifted off the surface. He saw two Colonial defenders headed toward them. Once they got within a mile of the transports they turned and formed an outer defense perimeter.

Aboard the Marine Drop ships the 43rd Marine Division's commanding officer General Marion Brooks smiled as vipers flew past the Cockpit. His marines had been the only group to offer any resistance to the cylon invasion. They had been surrounded by the cylons only a day after they had landed. The other 21 Marine Divisions stationed on the planet had been either hit by a nuke or had been killed by centurions. He smiled as he saw a raider go up in flames.

The marines below howled with delight as the drop ships gun batteries flared to life destroying a raider.

The Acropolis was firing her main batteries at another two baseships that had just jumped in.

"Dradis contact three more Bogeys. No Id as of yet"

"Damn it order all ships to jump to the rendezvous. We have to search the civilians for any cylon agents" said Roberts looking at the now fifteen red dots over Caprica when suddenly three turned to green.

"Ma'am frak me its battlestars Stryker, Achilles and the trinity. There heading for the battle line Ma'am" said Lt Sanders his face lit up with joy.

The whole room got a smile on their face. Roberts began to realize that the cylons were throwing away their baseships. They were just jumping in to the fight. They weren't coordinating at all. No mass attack. Roberts strike force had destroyed sixteen baseships at caprica alone. Not counting the other twenty at the other Colonies.

"helms bring us about. Bring all starboard batteries to bear on the baseship echo 4. Contact our vipers instruct them to land on the Pegasus as planned." said Roberts knowing the cylons would be coming in force soon enough.

"Aye sir. Pegasus is dispatching raptors to the four battlestars that just jumped in. they have formed in to the line. Two more baseships just jumped in. Mercury is moving to intercept. All ground forces should be away inside of five minutes ma'am" Reported Lt sanders as he relayed the orders.

"Sir we have two more Dradis contacts at extreme range their transmitting on Colonial ship to ship channels and they have authenticated as the Universal and Therion." reported her comm. Officer Lt. Amy Rives.

"Bring them into the line and dispatch two raptor to them with the fall back coordinates" said Roberts as she looked up at the dradis console and realized they had the numerical advantage. A key factor in any engagement.

"Caprica is ours" said Roberts before saying " order all battlestars to remain. Contact the battlestars that have joined us here order them to inform their fleets of the fall back position and have them meet up there and proceed to the planet. The Radiation will make any human cylon sick within a few hours. They cant download once there inside either. Order all civilian ships to land on the surface of the planet and await further instructions. Today we retake caprica"

"Yes sir" said her XO

"Acropolis this Achilles were with you and ready to give the cylons a hell of a run for their money over"

"Copy that Achilles. First to fight"

"So say we all" replied the Achilles. Every single battlestar repeated the message.

The Marines stared in awe as they saw a baseship destroyed. They were winning thought the general as the ship jumped to a large nebula. There were almost six hundred civilian ships here. The first thing he noticed was the repairstar. The next thing he noticed were the defenders and Cruisers guarding the entrance. All the Civilian ships were inside in less than an hour. All ships that could land on the surface did. While the ones that couldn't joined the two hundred ships in orbit.

Caprica

The Prometheus was returning home to the Colony she had nearly died for. Her Commander David Vorse had ordered the ship back to the colonies after they had received the activation signal for the colonial defense grid. They had then received a cylon transmission from a baseship over caprica recalling all ships to caprica.

The Prometheus appeared just as the mercury destroyed the remaining baseship over Caprica. The Night Flight and Galactica jumped to the nebula to deploy the satellites and have the defenders re arm them. The Acropolis turned over command of the battle to the Pegasus and jumped to the planet. She deployed the satellites in ten minutes. Their Dradis registered over seven hundred contacts. The Cruiser Boxer told them of the Ships that come

Twenty Botanical cruisers

Four hundred civilian passenger liners

Twelve prison transport ships

Forty military Production, refinery and repair ships.

Thirty more Colonial fast attack frigates

Twelve Colonial defenders and two Cruisers.

86 Mining vessels

23 tylium refinery ships

Roberts was overjoyed. She had expected to just rescue a few hundred survivors instead they had found over a million survivors. Both on Caprica and from the Battlestar fleets that they had found.

The Acropolis jumped back to caprica with the Galactica and Night Flight to see another Battlestar. The Prometheus. The Pegasus transferred operational control back to the Acropolis due to her battle integration and control systems.

They had destroyed a total of thirty six baseships today. It was time to leave decided admiral Adama as he registered the appearance of thirty baseships on dradis. He knew they wouldn't go near the colonies now that the defense grid was online. They were here to destroy the battlestars. He wouldn't let them

"Order all ships to proceed to the planet. Its time to go." said Adama while looking at the green dots slowly jump away as they recovered their vipers and raptors. Admiral Cain said the same thing.

The battlestars all sixteen of them jumped to the nebula and entered one at a time. They Immediately set up a defensive patrol around the planet. The Satellites were already being brought in to position, rearmed and reactivated.

The president was ordering a massive amount of tents to be built to accommodate the nearly 880 thousand survivors that were being brought down. For about four months many of them would stay on the ships as the buildings and the city's infrastructure appeared. The 43rd Marine Division and the 23rd and 27th Marine, divisions began to build a massive network of underground bunkers and defenses. Inside the tunnels were explosives to cause cave-ins in the event of cylon infiltration. A thirty foot thick wall was being built 13 miles away from the city. It would take the Marines a year to build. Machine gun emplacements were all over the country side. Tanks had hundreds of reinforced firing positions to repel an invasion with. The Marines had set up over a thousand triple a batteries all over the mountain. Missile batteries were emplaced inside the caves and valleys. The Marines had made the city immune to a possible nuclear bombardment. The 27th Marine Division Was with the Therion and Universal fleet, the two battlestars had found them on a Marine Corps Training moon that hadn't been hit by the cylons. The 23rd Marine Division had been with the Achilles, Stryker and Trinity.

Roberts was in a meeting with all the Battlestar commanders and the quorum outlying her battle plan when a quorum member asked

"Commander just what do you hope to accomplish in this mission?"

"Mister Zarek my plan is to retake the colonies" said Roberts with a grin.

_END OF BOOK ONEokay now please review, if you saw a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. Again please review_


End file.
